Stereo Hearts
by Illienexis
Summary: Hello. My name is Tenten. I was a normal teenage girl with a love of weapons, until an accident in Italy causes me and my friends to become part of the mafia! Basil/Tenten, Tenten's P.O.V.
1. Introduction

A/N: While I should be updating all of my other stories, I have absolutely no idea and no inspiration to do so. *uses Tsuna as a shield* So please, don't kill me, but I had to write this. It was practically _begging _me to...so without furthur ado...the disclaimer.

All: ...

Ahem...?

Tenten: *sighs* Since I'm your favorite...**Illienexis does not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **Otherwise, Team Dosu would have been fully playable in Storm Generations.

DAMN STRAIGHT!

o-o-o

-Tenten's POV-

Middle School. A place where kids ranging from age 12 to 15 spend eight hours in an 'educational' center.

Or, where kids can temporarliy relieve boredom for a few hours by goofing off.

Iruka-sensei's class was somewhat strange (seeing as we had the bloodthirsty Hibari Kyouya as class rep), but not as weird as Kakashi-sensei's.

Having the pleasure of having two kid prodigies in one class (though Mukuro and Hibari could arguably become ones themselves), Kakashi-sensei's class was the most advanced sixth grade class our school had seen since Itachi's year. Our class was the most advanced seventh grade class of the year, seeing as we mostly stayed together in the years.

I turned around, to see that Zakuro was once again, asleep and not paying any attention to the lesson. On my left was Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy of our class; and on the right was Leviathan, an annoying kid who worshipped the ground Xanxus walked on. In front of me was Sakon, a somewhat cute guy (if you ignored that lipstick) who leaned on the emo side of the spectrum.

Sabaku no Temari, my best friend, was up at the board doing a pre-algebra problem on the board; something to do with proportions. Hibari was staring a little too hard at her, confirming everyone's suspisions that he may have liked her. Sabaku no Kankuro was glaring at Hibari (overprotective little brothers), while trying to block out Squalo's screaming.

Suddenly, a pencil flew through the air and smacked Squalo in the face, causing him to let out a loud scream of 'VOI!' No had to look to know it was Xanxus, mostly because those two (according to Tayuya) were stuck in a bad romance. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, this class was so predictable.

"Thinking about something, Tenten?"

I jumped a little, not expecting Neji to speak to me like that. I turned to my second best friend and gave a small grin. "Nah, I'm okay."

He gave me a look that said, 'Yeah right, I'm so questioning you later' and turned to see Iruka-sensei trying to get Squalo to sit back down and stop screaming already.

Again, this class was so predictable.

o-o-o

Lunchtime was the time of day everyone liked. I was sitting at a table full of girls, but I didn't mind that much, seeing as they weren't being overly girly. Karin was daydreaming (about Sasuke, I bet), Sakura was eating a sandwich, Hinata was poking at a plum, Ino was turned the other way talking to Bel, Temari was arguing with Tayuya, Shizune was standing in the lunch line, Chrome was being quiet, Kyoko and Haru were eating cake, and Kin was currently napping on the table.

"So, anyone know who the blonds are over there?" Ino asked, now finished talking to Bel. Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I overheard them in the office when coming from the nurse. I think the girl is in Iruka-sensei's class, and the boy is in Kaka-sensei's class."

Turning to get a look at the new comers, I saw a two blonds, one with blue eyes and another with pink eyes and glasses. The boy turned and smiled at me, so I smiled back.

"Well, I think I know who Tenten likes~" Ino cooed. I turned back to them, shock on my face. "W-what?"

Temari grinned. "Yep. Love at first sight, huh?" I shook my head in denial. "No way! He's only a kid. I don't like him."

"Explain the silly-ass smile then," Tayuya demanded. I rolled my eyes. "I'm only being friendly. It's his first day."

"Hey Ten, who's that blond kid coming for you?" Kin muttered. Looking back, the blond boy was coming over to me.

"Excuse me, but doth thou know where Kakashi-dono's class is?" He said. From the corner of my eye, Ino and Karin had bitten their lips to keep from laughing. Tayuya was outwardly laughing, and Kin had slammed her head on the table again.

"Oh, well, I'm not in Kakashi-sensei's class. But Ino is!" Ino stared at me incrediously. "I'm in Iruka-sensei's class, so I'm a grade higher." The boy gave a tiny smile, then said. "My sister Oregano is in Iruka-dono's class. My name is Basilicum. And thee?"

A gave an akward grin. "I'm Tenten. Is it alright if I call you Basil?"

His smile got bigger, and brighter. "A nickname? I would be honored!" He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it. A blush made it's way to my face, and I could hear Tayuya's snickering. Picking up a plastic knife, I tossed it at her head, making her swear loudly in rage. Basil looked up in confusion. I smiled. "Don't worry, she does that all the time."

The dirty blond-haired boy nodded in understanding, and looked up when a call of, "Basil, we have to go pick up our stuff!" came from who I believed was Oregano. He turned to me and smiled. "Thank thee for thy help, Tenten-dono. I'll see you later!" And just like that, he sprinted back to his sister.

"You've got it bad," Sakura commented. My face went aflame again.

"Do not!"

And from that day forward, things would not be as predictable in my life again.

o-o-o

A/N(Edit): I changed the ages, to make the later parts of the story flow better. :)


	2. A Bus Ride

A/N: The song Sexy Bitch is stuck in my head...both versions actually, and they make me think of Tenten, Temari and Hinata.

But I totally think that the song 'Kick Us Out' by HyperCrush defines this fanfic.

o0o0o

I was sitting on the bus beside Temari, and I had to say, this was gonna be one badass field trip.

(Crap, I'm starting to sound like Tayuya...)

We were sharing my iPod, and listening to one of the many songs on it. In front of us were Kin and Tayuya, the latter asleep and mumbling about killing someone, while the former seemed to be sketching something.

"So, what're you drawing Kin?" Temari asked, a curious look on her face. Kin quickly flipped the page. "Nothing," she answered.

"Nuh-uh. You answered way to quickly. What're you drawing?" I pressed. Again, she lifted the sktchbook to show what page it was on, and Temari's hand shot out and stole the item right out her hands.

"W-wait! Give it back, damn you!" She cried, as Temari held the book between us and began to flip through pages.

"Why? There's nothing bad. Just some sketches of us, clothes, some of Tenten's many weapons-" Oh, I forgot to mention. I have a giant hoard of weapons in a spare room at my house. I mean, the blades are all so beautiful, so I can't resist! "-and some chibi foods- oh."

At that, Kin's face got red. I peeked over Temari's shoulder to see a sketch of Rokudo Mukuro, in all his smirking glory. She flipped the page, and there was half of one with him holding her (Kin) in his arms. I guessed that was the one she was working on.

"Wow Kin. These have alot of good detail. I mean, not just _these_, but all of them. You've been working hard lately, huh?" I commented. Her blush only got darker. "W-well, I needed something to help me de-stress."

"Che. You're obviously stressing about that heterochronic fag over there," Tayuya suddenly snorted, making me, Kin, and Temari blink in suprise.

"Since when have you-" I started.

"Dumbass," She sneered. "I've been faking sleep and watching her draw that picture. I heard everything." Kin buried her face in her hands. "Leave me alone," she mumbled. "I'm sorry I like Mukuro, but I can't help it!"

The redhead smirked. "It's cool, only because of this." Standing in her seat, she shouted, "Hey Rokudo! Look over here you fag!" Once having the heterochromic (Tayuya could never say it right) male looking in our direction, she proceeded to hold up Kin's sketch of Mukuro (thankfully, the solo one of him) and scream, "The chick who drew this fucking likes you!" And sat back down.

Kin groaned, Temari sighed, and I facepalmed. I looked to see the blue-haired male smirking in our direction, and I shivered in light fear. Why Kin liked him, I would never know. Personally, he creeped me out like no tomorrow, but I couldn't target her. If she wanted to date a weird boy, then so be it. She was my friend and I had no right to judge her.

Looking behind me, I could see Basil sleeping soundly, which was odd (considering how loud Tayuya is), and noticed Sawada Tsunayoshi chatting with Sakura and Hinata. Well, it seemed like he was trying to engage Hinata in conversation, but Sakura had to help keep the flow going so things wouldn't be akward. Ino was stuck beside Karin, and they seemed to be helping Bel tease Gokudera to the point of insanity.

Shizune was conversing quiety with Dino, Hibari was seething quietly in the corner (probably because we were 'crowding'), Xanxus was kicking Squalo's butt, Fran was being a butt, Lambo was attempting to flirt with Hanabi (but ended up crying from Neji's death glares), Lee was somehow sitting with Gaara, Yamamoto was talking about baseball (Sakon seemed pissed about sitting with him), and everyone else seemed to be going on with their lives.

Now, if only the actual trip went as peacefully as the bus ride...


	3. Picnics and Games

A/N: Anyways, sorry for not updating for awhile. My life's been pretty epic, but now I have a boyfriend out of the mess. He's like an epic mixture of Neji, Fran, Gaara and Enma. :D

I want Storm Generations already. It's supposed to come out here on Squalo's birthday, aka a month before MY birthday. :3

Also, I edited the first chapter to up their ages. So Tenten's group = 7th grade.

Basil's group = 6th grade.

You'll see why.

o-o-o-o

A museum.

We were going to a museum for a field trip?

"Lame," Temari commented. I nodded in agreement. Tayuya, who was lagging behind us, muttered something about "fucking stupid trip" and began to play on her flute.

Kin (who was still somewhat wound up from the bus ride) visibly relaxed at the soft notes coming from the flute, as did I. Suddenly, an itching feeling came over me, and I opened my eyes to see the majority of the group staring at us.

Tayuya must have noticed, because she stopped playing and growled, "The fuck are you looking at?" There was a few coughs and excuses as everyone went back to what they were previously doing, and she put the sliver instrument away.

Our class began to make its way to the roof, and we began to take out the things for our picnic. I noticed Kin was humming a song that seemed faintly familiar to me.

"Hey Kin," I started. "What are you humming?"

She blushed a pale red. "The song 'I'm in love with a killer'." An arm hooked around her shoulders, and Ino smiled at us. "She thinks of Mukuro when she hears it~"

"Not even!" I laughed at the two arguing halfheartedly. Hinata and Sakura shuffled over to us holding two baskets filled with food. I then noticed Yamamoto and Tsuna walking (or in Tsuna's case, stumbling) over to us with a tray of many different drinks. I immediatly went over to help Tsuna with his tray, while Ino helped Yamamoto.

Gokudera came grumbling over with some ice cream in little bowls, as well as Temari walking with a cookie tray and Basil (as well as Karin and Fran) bringing cake slices. I idly wondered where all this food came from, but Kakashi-sensei did work in strange ways sometimes.

After getting all the food and desserts situated, we (as in me, Temari, Neji, Bel, Fran, Basil, Hinata, Tayuya, Kin, Sakura, Ino, Yamamoto, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gokudera, Shizune, Dino, Tsuna, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hanabi, Lambo, I-Pin, Oregano, Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, and even _Hibari_) settled down to eat our lunch.

I was happily eating my chicken alfredo (suggestion from Basil, who believed I would like it) when Sakura said, "We should play truth or dare."

Bel _shishishi-ed _and responded, "The prince isn't playing such a stupid game with a peasant."

Ino grinned, "Well, _I'm_ playing if no one else is." I swallowed. "I guess I'll join."

After getting nearly everyone to join (minus Hibari and Chikusa; somehow Bel had changed his mind) Sakura decided to start the game. She turned to Hinata and asked, "Truth or dare Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blinked, then stuttered, "D-dare." The majority of us looked shocked. Who knew she'd pick that?

Sakura put a fnger to her lips, then said, "I dare you to go tell Sakon he's hot." I rolled my eyes. "We already know he's hot without the girly lipstick."

The pinkette grinned. "Yeah, but she has to tell him he's hot!" Hinata stood up and walked over to where they were sitting. She tapped him on the shoulder, and once getting his attention, she whispered in his ear.

Everyone snickered when his eyes got wide, and she ran back over here and plopped down, face aflame. "Aw, don't worry Hina. I'm sure he's gay anyways." Kin reassured.

"Um, Temari-chan, truth or dare?"

Temari smirked. "Dare. This is getting intresting already." Hinata thought over it, then said, "I dare you to...k-kiss the first boy Tenten thinks of!"

Everyone looked at me. With out thinking, I blurted out, "Hibari!" Karin slapped a hand to her mouth, trying not to die laughing. Tsuna and Gokudera looked shell shocked.

Temari simply took a sip of her tea, then stood up and moved where Hibari was. Seeing how he was sitting outside of our circle, he wasn't paying much attention to us. His eyes opened as Temari moved closer to him. He opened his mouth, and like a predator, she swooped in and locked lips with him.

To her (and our suprise) he pulled her closer to him. She wound her fingers in his hair, and it looked like they weren't gonna stop anytime soon. Ino and Tayuya got up yelling, "You can stop now" at them.

Temari blushed as they broke apart, while Hibari simply glared at us. She stumbled back to us, while Sasuke muttered, "Well damn. The way she's stumbling, you'd think she just got laid." There were many nods of agreement.

Shizune gaped at Sasuke. "I can't believe you just said that!" Naruto grinned at her. "I can't believe you're shocked that he said that."

"Especially when he and Tayuya have said much worse," Kiba added.

Temari sat back down and proceeded to give Sasuke the middle finger. He rolled his eyes. "No Temari, I will not fuck you. Hibari might though."

Temari took a canteen and tossed it at him, which he caught. Everyone laughed at this.

"Jeez Tema. Calm down." I said. "It's your turn anyways." She glared but then smirked. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

Sasuke smirked. "Truth. I'm not an idiot."

Her eyes darkened. "Last week, when a number of people weren't in the lunchroom, where were you and what were you doing?"

He paled. "I was making out with someone. End of discussion." I pointed at Sakura. "No, I was not making out with Sakura."

Sakura faked gagging. "He's like my brother, jeez." Kiba and Yamamoto were laughing. Sasuke turned to Mukuro. "Truth or dare?"

Mukuro flashed his trademark smirk, then responded, "Truth."

"So who do you think drew that picture of you that Tayuya held up?" He asked. Temari and I exchanged a worried glance. Kin looked torn between running off and blushing, and Tayuya seemed to be regretting holding up the picture.

Mukuro smirked wider. "I don't _think_, I know who drew that lovely picture of me." His eyes turned to me, Temari, Tayuya, and finally stopped on Kin. "It was Kin-chan."

Kin, who was eating some of her curry, promptly started to choke, in which Tayuya smacked her in the back. After swalling the food, she began to cough a bit, so I passed her some water.

"Wait. So that bastard was right?" Gokudera mused. Ken glared. "Of course he is! Mukuro-sama's always right!"

Thus, started a quick arguement there. Ino suddenly bounced up, and declared, "Okay, time for dessert!" Then promptly sat back down and started to eat her biscotti.

Kin was half-heartedly eating her tiramisu, until Sakura gave her a look that clearly said 'eat'. I licked my lips. Cannoli tasted awesome.

Suddenly the words, "Holy fucking shit, it's a dinosaur" filled the air. Everyone's eyes turned to Tsuna, who pulled out his phone with embarassment. He blinked.

"Tayuya...why did you just call me?"

The redhead shrugged. "I was bored." Gokudera glared at her, and before they could yell all sorts of swears at each other, I drawled, "Of course you were Tayuya. We all know you wanted that to play because the big, not-so-bad Dinosaur."

The few of us who got the joke began to laugh (minus Sasuke, who simply grinned evilly), while the others simply stared.

The best part was the fact that Kin was smiling again, and I couldn't really ask for more.

o-o-o-o

A/N: Yay~ Another chapter done. Sorry for the fail ending. Oh, and I purposely left out the Mukuro/Kin confrontation. I'm still on the fence of if he should accept her feelings or not.


	4. Chaos and The Mafia

A/N: I think I'm on a roll...Squalo will have an appearance in this chapter, inspired by me texting Grace about my boyfriends 'sexy long hair'. Long hair = Squalo. So yeah...

Oh, and they're in Italy for school and the trip. :)

Also, a certain _someone _makes a debut~ And there is a HUUUUGE twist.

-o-o-o-

After our picnic, we had decided to walk downtown to where some fountains were, amist all the beautiful stone buildings.

Deidara was taking some photos of the buildings, to create clay sculptures of them later (which would be gone in a second, of course), as well as Kin, to sketch in her notebook.

Everyone was chatting, mining our own businesses when we heard a loud scream. We turned to see Xanxus and Squalo (well, mostly Squalo) being kicked out of a winery by some man screaming in Italian.

Xaxnus turned and said something that suspiciously sounded like bastard, and stalked off. Squalo continued to scream obscenities at the man, before Xanxus yanked him back by his hair. The shorter of the duo began to grumble something about asses before being silenced by a glare.

Kakashi-sensei was trying to get into Iruka-sensei's pants (Ugh), so we wondered around the vicinity, promising to meet back at the fountain in one hour.

Despite everything that happened earlier, Temari remained with us (me, Tayuya, Kin, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata), so we decided to head to a nearby store.

It was dimly lit, and the walls were covered in different weapons. It was like I had died and went to heaven.

Kin was busy checking out some senbon (which was strange, seeing as we were in Italy), Ino was trying to decide which weapon was the cutest, and Hinata nervously glanced and some different people in the store.

"Tenten-chan," She whispered nervously, "I don't think we should be here. I idly noticed her stutter was gone, but her hesitance to speak was still there.

"Why not?" I asked. The store seemed pretty cool, in my opinion, until I caught her gaze. A man was loitering by Ino and Sakura, (the former holding a Beretta M1923 and the latter with a Tanfoglio Force) and had a devilish grin on his face, as he appeared to be reaching for a drug needle.

Gasping, I grabbed the closest weapon to me (a Beretta Laramie) and shot the man in the chest. He let out a scream, which shocked me and the other occupants. A few other men pulled out guns and aimed at me.

Sakura and Ino began shooting, and I grabbed Hinata and ducked as some bullets came. I heard people screaming as they ran from the area.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU'RE SHOOTING AT!" Ah, Tayuya. More gunshots. I poked my head out only to duck down again as a bullet flew my way.

Suddenly, the gunfire stopped, and my blood ran cold. What happened? I cautiously (along with Hinata) poked my head up, to see All my friends standing up, all without wounds. However, only one other person besides them was standing.

A male in a black Armani suit and fedora stood amonst them all. When Hinata and I got up, his eyes (which were coal black, I thought with a shock) slid fluidly to us.

"Whoa," Sakura breathed. "You took out most of those guys on your own, and with one gun!"

Ino nodded. "You're amazing! Even the five of us-"

"Six, since Ten started the shooting," Temari cut in,

"-tried to do that, we'd all get killed!" She finished.

The boy- no, _man _smirked at us. "I must admit, I didn't expect for a bunch of teenage girls to help me do my job."

"Teenage girls? And, you're a teenager yourself bastard! And what fucking job are you talking about?" Tayuya growled.

The Italian simply relpied, "Why yes, I am a teenager. I'm sixteen. However, I'm more mature and deadly than you, and my job was to kill the men that you all shot at."

"Wait. You're a mafioso right? The ones like in the Godfather?" Kin asked. His smirk got bigger. "Why yes, I am. Reborn at your service."

I felt my hand (the one not holding the gun) be squeezed, and I looked to see a worried look on Hinata's face.

Reborn walked over to us, and placed a Beretta 3032 Tomcat in Hinata's hand. He turned to all of us and gave us a serious look. "You all need to keep the guns you have on you. Because while no one escaped, doesn't mean you won't be seen as suspiousafter coming out of this store."

"What about you?" I asked. "You've probably been a mafioso for a long time. You must have done _something _to make sure you haven't been caught. Why can't you do that for us?" I pressed.

He stared at me for a second, then smirked. "You're smarter than what I gave you credit for. In exchange for me doing that, I'd need you to do something for me."

While mildy offended by his comment, I could see how much the others _really _didn't feel like having to live that lifestyle (with the possiable exceptions of Temari, Kin, and Tayuya; they just didn't seem to like the man) and replied with, "We'll accept the offer. What is it?"

"Who doesn't mind being bait for a serial rapist?"

o-o-o-o

I hate my life.

After a painstaking game of drawing sword handles (of course I'd be stuck with getting one the size of a kunai), I was dressed up and waiting for the man to come and find me.

Reborn assured me that I would be safe, and that the man wouldn't come close to touching me, but that didn't mean I wasn't afraid.

As he came closer, I almost blushed.

I had no idea why this man would even dream to be a rapist! He was gorgeous, tall, and everything a girl could have wanted in a man.

And that's what set me off. I wasn't a girl who really wasn't into guys like the other girls, and so I immediately got defensive.

He smiled at me, and took my hand, leading me into a fancy reasturant who's name I couldn't really remember. After getting us a table, he began to start a conversation.

"Oh, _bella,_I must admit, I've never seen a woman of your calibur around here."

"W-what do you mean?" Oh kami, I was stuttering.

"You're so exotic. As if you're an entirely different species from the rest of the world. Any man would be lucky to have you." He drawled.

My blush got deeper. "Stop trying to make me feel better. There's no way I could be attractive to you."

He frowned. "But _bella, _anyone who hates your beauty is either blind or jealous. With your hair," Which was styled in a Chinese bob- "Those eyes," With mascara- "And those perfect lips," shining with a light pink gloss- "No one, man or woman should be able to deny you."

And then, out the corner of my eye, I saw him slip something into my drink. Considering the fact that most women would be in love with his words and beauty, they would have missed it. Thank kami Reborn warned me of this.

He placed his hands over my own (encased in black lace gloves) and locked eyes with me. "I want you, and I can see the passion in your eyes. You want me too." It wasn't a question, but I _didn't _want him.

He leaned in closer to me, breathing, "Come with me," and I got up with him, my dress brushing the edges of the table.

Once outside, I nearly screamed as his hand clamped over my mouth, and my arms wee wound with some type of rope.

Kami, I was scared. I thought Reborn had lied, I was going to die and never see my friends again.

That's when a voice came to me that made me nearly jump for joy.

"Tenten-dono, please stay calm!"

Everything became slightly blurred, as a shot rang through the air, and hit the man who was holding me as his victim. I saw a familiar brunette come and scoop me into his arms, running away from the disaster.

"Fuck! Duck Basil!" Obeying the order, he ducked down (taking me with him) as a man flew over our heads. Footsteps were heard coming near among the chaos and the voice (as well as the person) was revealed to be Sasuke.

"W-what's going on? What are you two doing here? Why-"

"Tenten-dono, please calm down," Basil cut in, working on freeing my wrists. "Thou must know that we lack time-"

"And need to get you and get the hell out of here and back to the hotel where our class is. Kakashi, Iruka, and Reborn are handling this mess, so let's find a way out of here," Sasuke interrupted.

"If that's the case, then follow me _otouto,_" A voice cut in. Sasuke's body went completly rigid, and I noticed tears gathering in his eyes as he turned to the male whom approached us.

"Nii-san..."

o-o-o-o

A/N: Aha! Cliffie! Well, this fic has taken a more serious turn, with the introductions of Itachi and Reborn (Damn, I forgot to make him say chaos). Also, I'll put a link to Tenten's dress if anyone wants to see it.

Nest chapter (which I'm working on) will have the whole Mukuro/Kin confrontation, as well as the introduction to Basil and Tenten's relationship development. Also, a crying Sasuke is included! :D


	5. The Truth & Tears

A/N: *annoying laugh* I have returned! I was busy typing some stuff for projects (3 due on the same day. Two were in groups and one solo.) D; And wrote a quick oneshot for Hetalia (cuz I've returned to the fandom after finding out about Romania, Kugelmugel and Ladonia). And Generations is out. 8DDDD

-o-o-o-

For those of you who thinks that being carried in a guy's arms is all beautiful, romantic, and lovely, you're wrong.

Especially when you can hear the sounds of a real-life modern warfare going on in the distance, wind's blowing in your face and up your dress, your 'friends' supposedly dead brother is alive and well, said 'friend' is running while crying his eyes out, and you have a pounding headache while wondering where your semi-normal life went.

I really wished we had never went into that weapons shop, or at the very least, a creeper didn't try to drug Ino and Sakura and I didn't pull out a gun and shoot him.

Once we got to the hotel (where our class was to be staying), and me showering and putting on normal clothes, Itachi decided to gather us all in the lounge of the hotel.

Sasuke was sitting beside Basil, who was to my right. At my left was Neji, Lee, and then Kin (and with her went Dosu and Zaku).

Fran opened his mouth to say something (probably sarcastic), but a flying book that somehow lodged itself into the wall near his head stopped him. Everyone shivered (well, Hibari's eyes got a little more wide, and Xanxus shuddered slightly) from the death glare coming from Itachi.

He sighed, then looked at us with an expression of regret. "As much as this will be a shock to you, you're all part of the mafia now. Yes, I am Uchiha Itachi, and yes, I've been alive all this time Sasuke. Do any of you have any questions? And I won't answer idiotic ones."

I raised my hand. "I have a few. Do you know Reborn? Who else knew about this? Why did Sasuke and Basil rescue me?"

Karin raised a brow. "Yeah, I have one. What does she mean about Sasuke and Basil rescuing her?"

Haru shouted, "Is the mafia like the godfather movies?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother with slightly teary eyes. "Why...why didn't you tell me you were alive? Why fake your death? Do you even know how it felt to live life like that? I was alone, Itachi. I-" His voice broke, and he proceeded to curl into a ball. Sakura and Naruto, in a fit of concern, ran over to him, attempting to get his crying under control. I looked down, unable to see the usually composed Uchiha in tears.

Itachi seemed to agree, as he closed his eyes, and for a second, an expression of anguish came upon him. I nearly felt horrible, until I thought about him lying about his death to Sasuke for 5 years now. I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it. Looking up, I saw that it wasn't Lee like I thought it would be, but Basil instead.

"Please don't cry, Tenten-dono." He whispered. I blinked, just now feeling the tears. I shuddered. This whole day had started so well, and now, here I was, more terrified than I had ever been in my life.

I felt myself being pulled into a large hug, mostly by Lee and Neji. I sniffled, trying hard not to cry.

"It is okay to cry Tenten," Neji murmured. Lee nodded, his eyes teary as well. "They told us something happened to you, and we were very worried."

"Tenten." Itachi's voice brought us out of our hug, though Neji and Lee remained beside me. "To answer your questions, as well as Karin's, I do know Reborn. We've collaborated many times in our field of work. Your teachers knew, as well as your school, among others. My _otouto _and Basil were assigned due to having enough stealth to retrieve you." He turned to where Karin was sitting, impatently waiting for her answer. "Tenten was selected to be a decoy for a serial rapist. He attempted to kidnap her, it failed, she was rescued."

I felt a disturbance in the air, and turned towards Temari, who was sitting in her chair with an indiscribable air around her. I noticed what was secured in her left hand, and paled. She was holding her giant metal fan, and I hoped that no one would piss her off.

Levi, who was sitting behind her, seemed to be in a perverted mood, as he noticed the slit in Temari's blue skirt. Apparently, he was attempting to move it up to see her panties. Big mistake.

Not only did Temari notice, but _Hibari _saw it as well. Before he could rush at the idiot with his tonfas, Temari swug her fan, and proceeded to club Levi in the head with it. Squalo was busy laughing his arse off, and Hibari seemed to have a sadistic smirk at seeing Levi shrink in pain and fear of the blonde.

I shivered. They were not good for my health.

-o-o-oTiMeSkIpo-o-o

Back in my room (which was shared with Ino, Temari and Hinata), I sighed, and hugged my kunai plushie to my chest. Hopefully things won't be this bad tomorrow, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be like that. I heard a knock at the door, and I (along with the other three occupants of the room) looked up. Walking over to the door, i opened it, only to see Basil.

"Art thou busy? If so, I can come back later." I shook my head. Turning back to my friends, I said, "I'll be back later, okay?" Stepping out, I almost missed the smirk that Ino sent me, and I made a mental note to get her back at a later date.

"What's up Basil?" I asked. He turned away from me, his expression almost unreadable. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier enough to save thee." Turning back, I could see the regret in his cinnamon-colored eyes. I gave a small smile. "But that's the thing. I couldn't be mad, because either way, you still saved me. If not for you, who knows what would have happened?"

However, I could tell that both of us were thinking the same thing: if he hadn't saved me, I could've been raped and killed, just like that.

He pulled me into a hug, and then murmured. "I promise thee, I'll never let that happen again." I sighing in defeat, I wrapped my arms around him as well. "Then I'll have to make sure I can become strong enough to keep that from occuring too."

A thump made both of us jump, and break apart. Looking over towards the corner of the hall, we saw Temari casually leaning against the wall, not caring if she was caught. Tayuya, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Hanabi were piled on the floor, attempting to get free. A thought then occured to me. "Where's Kin?"

o-o-oKiN'sPoVo-o-o

I was currently sitting in my room, gazing out the window. It didn't take long to absorb the new info, but I still felt overwhelmed.

I didn't feel like going with the others to spy on Tenten and Basil, no matter how funny it'd be. I just wanted to lose myself in thoughts of Mukuro.

He probably knew I drew the picture. And he didn't want me. After all, I was a jealous girl, and I hated how Chrome seemed to be the only girl with his attention. Of course, I didn't hate her, considering the fact that she was nothing but kind to me, but I was still envious.

I opened the window, allowing a nice breeze to blow my hair back, which wasn't tied into it's low ponytail, but loose. It was a clear night, I mused, and the moon was full and white.

"Kufufufu. Staring at the sky, aren't we?"

I jumped, and quickly turned, throwing some senbon at the intruder. Or, at least I would've if he hadn't moved.

"That's not a very good way to treat someone who walked here just to greet you." I felt my face light up slightly in embarassment. Rokudo Mukuro had somehow gotten into my room, and the door was locked.

He walked toawrds me, and knelt down. "What's wrong? Afraid?" He teased. I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?" That was another reason why I wasn't the best girlfriend around. I was cold-hearted. Yeah, I was nice to my friends, but that's because we were close. As a matter of fact, Dosu and I were so close, he was one of the few to know that I liked Mukuro in the first place.

He simply smirked at me and said, "I know about your feelings for me. It was obvious from the start. The longing looks, the lovely blush, and the sketches you wanted no one to see." I glared at him, though I was sure it was ruined by my blush.

Turning away I muttered, "Why don't you just laugh and go away already?" I felt myself being pulled back, and my hair was brushed aside by smooth, cold fingers. "Because I want you for myself," he breathed. I blushed brighter as his lips caressed my ear lightly. I turned to him, my own obsidian eyes meeting with his heterochomatic ones. I moved forward with slight hesitation, before meeting him halfway in a kiss. I sighed into it, feeling relaxed as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and his fingers lightly threaded my hair.

Pulling back, I gave a small grin as a gave me a smile back.

Maybe sometimes, things could work out; even for a girl like me.

o-o-oOmAkEo-o-o

Sakura slowly pushed the door open to her shared room, making sure not to disturb anyone.

Peeking in, she grinned as she saw Kin sketching with her hair down, and the male who had her in his arms. She slowly closed the door, and proceeded to run down the hall where her older sister and friends were.

It was gossip time, and Sakura had struck gold. However, her phone vibrated, and she stopped in her tracks to read the text.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Kin_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_If you happen to tell anyone what you saw without mine or Kin's permission, I'll be forced to tell Hanabi about who exactly told her cousin about seeing the Bovino child. I'm pretty sure they along with that Yamanaka girl would love to know that._

_- Rokudo Mukuro_

Sakura blinked twice in shock. Then blushed.

"That bastard..."

o-o-oThEeNdFoRrEaLo-o-o

A/N: Okay, I'm pretty sure Mukuro was in character till he smiled, but I had the full mental image in my head, and ran with it.

Temari is such a baws. Oh, and Kin shares a room with Hanabi, Tayuya and Sakura, who are all out witnessing Tenten and Basil's 'moment'.

And yes, Hanabi's going out with Lambo.


End file.
